Met Hayi Palentin, Oniican !
by chocho mami
Summary: Sekuel fict 'Don't Cry, Dobe ! Merry Christmas ' dan 'We Will Always Together'..  Karya author newbie gaje..Boys Love/AU/banyaknya miss typo  s   yang bertebaran.


'**Met Hayi Palentin, Oniican!**

**Disclaimer :**

Anime/Manga Naruto itu punyanya Mashashi Kishimoto – sensei. Tapi, Narutonya hanya milikku seorang. –chidoried-

Ehem..maksudku punya Sasuke. = ="

**Rated :**

T / K+, rii gak tahu –bletak!- hehehe..kalo gitu, ada yang mau kasih tahu rii? ^^

**Genres :**

Family / Romance, bener gak? –plak!-

**Pairing :**

ChibisasuChibinaru

**WARNING!**

Boys Love, Gaje, Abal, Miss typo(s), AU, alur super duper ekstra cepat (?), dll., dkk., dsb.

**Don't Like? Don't Read!**

.

LEST GO TO THE STORY!

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

.

"Naruto, bangun,"

**Nyut! Nyut! Nyut!**

"Engh…Ntal lagi. Nayu macih ngantuk, _Oniican_~"

**Ngek ! Ngek ! Ngek !**

"Bangun,"

"Huh ! _Oniican_, lima menit lagi ah ~"

"Hn,"

**CUP !**

"Ehm…Eh ? Ah !_ ONIICAN_ !"

\(^o^)/~\(^_^)/~\(0.0)/~\(=.=)/

"Huh ! _Oniican,_ kenapa kau tyus membangunkan Nayu dengan caya cepelti itu cih ?" Naruto menggembungkan pipinya, tanda kesal. Ia teringat akan kejadian di setiap paginya.

"Hn. Emang kau akan bangun, jika aku menendangmu ?" tanya Sasuke sambil tetap memakan roti isinya di limosin milik keluarganya. Mereka berdua sekarang sedang berada di limosin untuk menuju sekolah mereka, SD Konoha, SD terelit di kota Tokyo ini.

Naruto yang mendengarkan perkataan Sasuke pun langsung menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat. "Hn. Aku tinju, kusiram, kupukul, kutampar, kuinjak, apa kau akan bangun jika kulakukan hal tersebut padamu ? Dan, apa kau juga tidak akan protes seperti saat ini ?" tanya Sasuke datar, masih memandang ke depan sambil memakan roti isinya.

Naruto terbelalak ngeri akan hal-hal yang dikatakan Sasuke tersebut. Dia pun langsung menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat. 'Lebih baik cetiap pagi cepelti itu, dayipada…,' .

**GLEK !**

'…cepelti yang dikatakan_ oniican_ tadi,' batinnya ngeri.

"Hn," Sasuke pun hanya membalas tanggapan ngeri Naruto tersebut dengan kata andalannya. Namun, sebenarnya dia sedang menyeringai kecil. 'Hahaha…Lucu sekali, hahaha,' batinnya senang.

\(^o^)/~\(^_^)/~\(0.0)/~\(=.=)/

Sejak di malam tahun baru tersebut, di mana Naruto mulai menjadi tanggung jawab Sasuke oleh orang tuanya. Sasuke pun akhirnya mengurus Naruto.

Naruto pun sekarang telah bersekolah di sekolah yang sama dengan Sasuke. Naruto pun juga telah tinggal tetap di rumah Uchiha tersebut.

Dan, Naruto pun telah dianggap majikan sekaligus 'anak' dari para pelayan di rumah tersebut, ini dikarenakan sifatnya yang bersahabat itu.

Naruto yang semula sebatang kara ini pun justru merasa senang sekali akan apa yang telah didapatkannya ini. Perkataan Ibunya kepadanya selama ini memang benar. Ia sekarang percaya akan hal tersebut.

'_Orang yang berbuat baik pasti akan mendapat imbalan yang baik. __Orang yang berhati baik pasti akan bahagia di dunia ini. Dan orang baik itu pulalah yang akan menjadi pemenang di dunia ini,'_

Naruto selalu teringat akan perkataan Almarhumah Ibunya tersebut. Ia akan berusaha menjadi apa yang dikatakan Ibunya. Ia akan berjuang dengan sekuat tenaga agar Ibunya di 'sana' dapat bangga akan dirinya. Itulah Naruto.

\(^o^)/~\(^_^)/~\(0.0)/~\(=.=)/

Sasuke dan Naruto yang telah sampai di sekolah mereka beberapa menit yang lalu, sekarang sedang berjalan di koridor kelas 2 SD. Sasuke berniat mengantarkan Naruto ke kelasnya, yaitu kelas 2 C, yah, seperti itulah tiap harinya.

"NARUTO !"

Merasa namanya disebut, Naruto pun langsung berhenti dan membalikan tubuhnya ke belakang, diikuti oleh Sasuke.

**GREK !**

"Hahaha…Naruto, aku rindu padamu, Hehehe…," kata anak berambut coklat dengan segitiga ungu terbalik di masing-masing pipinya, Kiba, yang ternyata dialah anak yang memanggil Naruto tadi. Dia memeluk Naruto langsung dengan erat ketika sang Uzumaki cilik ini membalikan tubuhnya.

Naruto membalas pelukan Kiba dengan tak kalah erat. "Aku juga, Kiba, hahaha…Padahal kita bayu tak ketemu kemayin, hihihi…," Naruto tertawa senang di pelukan Kiba. Mereka pun terus berpelukan sambil tertawa senang, tanpa mempedulikan seseorang di dekat mereka yang sedang memperhatikan mereka sedari tadi dengan kekesalan.

**SET !**

"Sudah cukup 'acara' - nya. Naruto, ayo cepat ke kelasmu. Aku antarkan," kata Sasuke sambil menggandeng tangan tan bocah pirang tersebut erat. Seakan tidak ingin melepaskannya.

**SRET !**

Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya, kaget akan Naruto yang dengan sengaja melepaskan gandengan tangan mereka. 'Ada apa ini ?' batin Sasuke kesal sekaligus bingung.

"_Oniican_, Nayu ke kelasnya bayeng Kiba aja, ya? Ntal yagi kan macuk. Nanti _Oniican_ telambat lagi kayena mengantal Nayu ke kelas," kata Naruto sambil memiringkan kepalanya ke samping dengan senyum lebar. Ia langsung menggandeng tangan Kiba erat. "_Jaa ne_ !" katanya pada Sasuke sambil berlari bersama Kiba menuju kelasnya.

'Kenapa ?' batin Sasuke bingung sekaligus kesal. Ia mematung beberapa menit di tempat itu dengan tangan terkepal erat.

"Cih !" Sasuke pun pergi menuju kelasnya. 'Tak boleh begini,' batinnya geram.

\(^o^)/~\(^_^)/~\(0.0)/~\(=.=)/

**TING! TENG! TONG! TING! TONG!**

"YEIY !"

Siswa-siswi SD Konoha ini pun segera berlarian keluar, saat mendengar bunyi bel tanda istirahat tersebut. Mereka ingin segera melepas penat karena telah belajar dari pagi tadi.

Hal itu juga terlihat dengan murid-murid di kelas 2C ini.

Terlihat di dalam kelas tersebut beberapa anak yang tidak keluar. Yah, mereka punya kesibukan sendiri, tentu saja. Termasuk Kiba dan Naruto yang asyik mengobrol. Yah, hemat uang jajan lah, haha…*_author_ dibekep*

Ehem…, oke, lanjut !_ Back to the story_…

"Hai, Naruto. Kau tahu tidak ?" tanya Kiba, yang duduk di sebelah Naruto. Ia memandang Naruto dengan serius.

Naruto ikut memandang Kiba dengan serius, seakan ia mengetahui jawabannya.

"Ehm...,"

"Ehm ?"

"Ehn...,"

"Ehn ?"

1 detik.

.

.

.

.

25 detik..

.

.

.

2 menit...

.

.

.

"Tahu apa ? Kamu aja belum ngomong ?"

**GUBRAK !**

"Ha...ha...ha..., iya juga, ya...ha..haha...," tawa Kiba hambar, ia menggaruk kepala bagian belakangnya yang tak gatal.

Naruto menatap _innocent _Kiba yang jatuh. "Emang 'tahu' apaan ?" tanyanya penasaran.

Kiba membenahi pakaiannya yang kotor karena jatuh dari kursi tadi. "Ehem..., kau tahu kalau besok itu _'Valentine's Day'_ ?" tanya Kiba.

Naruto yang mendengar hal itu, memiringkan kepalanya ke samping kiri, tanda bingung. "'Palentin Dei' ? Ba'aca apa itu ? Alien ?"

**GUBRAK !**

Untuk kedua kalinya, Kiba jatuh dari tempat duduknya yang 'nyaman'. "Ha...haha..., i-itu bahasa Inggris, Naruto," kata Kiba dengan tawa hambarnya lagi. Ia kembali berusaha duduk di tempat duduknya.

"Oh," kata Naruto innocent dengan anggukan kepala.

'Kalau aku sampai jatuh untuk ke-3 kalinya karena bocah 'rubah' ini...HORE! Aku akan mendadani Akamaru seperti Anjing Betina,' batin Kiba sarkatis.

Kiba pun akhirnya duduk di kursinya dengan benar.

"Kiba, 'Palentin Dey' itu apaan cih ? Nayu nggak ngelti," tanya Naruto bingung. Ia menatap lekat-lekat Kiba.

Kiba pun memandang Naruto dengan lekat.

"Ehem...baik, kujelaskan. _Valentine's Day_ yang artinya adalah Hari Kasih Sayang tersebut, jatuh pada tanggal 14 Februari. Nah, di hari itu kita akan memberikan coklat atau pun bunga kepada orang yang kita sayang, suka, atau pun cinta. Mengerti ?" jelas Kiba.

"Ehm..., mengerti. Tapi...,"

"Tapi?"

"...apa itu 'cinta' ?"

**GUBRAK !**

Kiba pun jatuh kembali dari kursinya dengan kondisi mengenaskan. Kepala di bawah, dan kaki yang berada di atas kursi.

'Hiks..., TIDAK ! AKU HARUS MENANDANI AKAMARU !' batinnya sebelum pingsan, tak sadarkan diri.

\(^o^)/~\(^_^)/~\(0.0)/~\(=.=)/

''Hayi ini tanggal 13 belas. Becok, 14...Oyang yang Nayu sayang kan Cuma Sasuke-oniican...Jadi, enaknya kacih apaan, ya ? Nayu nggak punya uang buat beyi coklat,' batin Naruto.

"...To, Naruto,"

"Ah ! Apa ?" Naruto yang tersadar dari lamunannya tersebut pun segera merespon panggilan Sasuke yang berbaring di sebelahnya.

"Hei, ada apa, hah ? Dari tadi kau melamun terus ? Apa yang kau pikirkan ?" tanya Sasuke khawatir, ia menatap sang 'adik' dengan serius.

"Ah! Hahaha..., tak apa, _Oniican_. Hehehe..., jangan dipikilkan. Hahaha...," kata Naruto dengan tawanya.

"Hn. Tak usah bohong," kata Sasuke datar. Naruto yang mendengar nada Sasuke yang datar dan serius itu pun langsung bergidik ngeri.

"Ehem..., tak apa, _Oniican_, hehehe...," Naruto memeluk Sasuke erat di tempat tidur tersebut.

Sasuke yang mendengar itu pun hanya bisa menghembuskan nafas kesal. "Ya, sudah. Terserah padamu jika tak mau cerita. Tapi, jika ada masalah, cerita ma aku," kata Sasuke lembut, ia mengelus lembut rambut Naruto dan membalas pelukannya dengan tak kalah erat.

"Iya," jawab Naruto pelan. 'Aku punya kejutan uncuk _Oniican_ becok, hehehe...,' batinnya girang, sebelum terlelap di pelukan sang '_Oniichan_'.

\(^o^)/~\(^_^)/~\(0.0)/~\(=.=)/

Di sekolah...

Saat Sasuke dan Naruto berjalan bergandengan tangan, seperti biasa untuk mengantarkan Naruto ke kelasnya. Tiba-tiba, Naruto melespakan tangannya dari genggaman tangan sang 'oniichan'. Hal itu membuat keduanya berhenti.

"Kenapa ?" tanya Sasuke sambil menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Naruto di samping kanannya.

"Oniican, Nayu ke kelas duluan, ya! Ada janji 'ma Kiba," Naruto berlari sambil melambai ke arah Sasuke.

'Ada apa dengannya ?' batin Sasuke saat melihat kelakuan Naruto hari ini yang sepertinya menjauhinya.

Saat berbalik, ingin menuju kelasnya, tiba-tiba...

**WUSH !**

"Hei! Apa-apaan kau, Neji ?" kata Sasuke yang dibawa Neji lari bersamanya. Ternyata, saat Sasuke membalikan tubuhnya, Neji langsung mengaitkan tangan mereka dan berlari bersama.

"Sudah. Diam saja. Masa kau lupa hari ini hari apa ?" Neji masih berlari bersama Sasuke. Ia berusaha mempercepat lari mereka.

"Apa-apaan kau ! Tentu saja ini hari Senin," kata Sasuke yang berusaha menghentikan Neji yang menarik-narik tangannya untuk berlari.

Tiba-tiba...

**CKIITT !**

**BRUKK !**

"Oe ! Bilang-bilang kek kalau berhenti," ujar Sasuke kesal sambil mengelus hidungnya yang menubruk ransel yang dipakai di punggung Neji. Ia menatap tajam sang sahabat.

**Bletak !**

"Hei !" protes Sasuke di saat Neji menjitak kepalanya.

"Baka ! Hari ini hari 'terburuk' sepanjang masa buat kita. Masa kau lupa ?"

Sasuke yang mendengar perkataan Neji itu pun langsung berpikir keras. 'Hari terburuk ?...Hari ini bukan hari ulang tahunku kan ? Berarti...,'

**DRAP! DRAP! DRAAAP!**

"SASUKE-SAMA !"

"NEJI-SAMA !"

"HADIAHKU BUATMU, SASUKE-KUN !"

"NEJI-KUN, TERIMALAH DIRIKU !"

Sasuke pun langsung memandang Neji saat mendengar suara para 'pemangsa gila' tersebut. "Baru _conect_ ?"

"Ck. Merepotkan,"

Sasuke dan Neji pun akhirnya langsung berlari dari tempat mereka berdiri tadi. Mereka berlari dengan sekuat tenaga yang mereka bisa.

\(^o^)/~\(^_^)/~\(0.0)/~\(=.=)/

"Kiba, jadi gimana enaknya ?" tanya Naruto dengan wajah memelas ke arah Kiba. Ia hampir saja meneteskan air matanya di depan sang sahabat.

Kiba hanya bisa melihat hal itu dengan wajah prihatin.

"Naruto, aku juga gak tahu sih. Apalagi baru sekarang kau tanyakan. Terlambat," Kiba mengelus kepala Naruto dengan lembut.

Naruto pun hanya bisa menghembuskan napas pasrah akan hal itu. "Kiba, hiks...,"

Kiba yang tak tega melihat sahabatnya seperti ini pun, akhirnya melakukan 'pekerjaan' yang paling malas ia lakukan. "Ehm..., bagaimana kalo...,"

\(^o^)/~\(^_^)/~\(0.0)/~\(=.=)/

"Jadi, kau tak melihat Naruto sejak dari 3 pelajaran terakhir tadi ?" tanya Sasuke kepada seorang teman sekelas Naruto yang bernama Hyuuga Hinata, adik sepupu dari sahabatnya, Hyuuga Neji.

"I-iya, Uchiha-senpai. Ka-kalau tidak salah, ta-tadi dia pergi setelah berbicara dengan Kiba-kun di saat istirahat ke-ke-dua, Uchiha-senpai," jawab sang gadis Hyuuga dengan malu-malu. Yah, memang itulah ciri khas wanita pemalu ini.

'Cih ! Anak itu lagi,' batin Sasuke geram.

"Kira-kira kau tahu sekarang Naruto di mana? Atau Inuzuka itu mungkin?"

"Ehm..ano, maaf. Kalo Uzumaki-_san_, sa-saya tak tahu, Uchiha-_senpai_. Tapi, tadi...sa-saya melihat Kiba-_kun_ di halaman belakang sekolah ber-bersama dengan anjingnya," jawab Hinata lagi. Ia memainkan kedua jarinya karena ditanya oleh Sasuke sebegitu rupa.

"Hn. _Thanks_," Sasuke pun lalu pergi dari tempat itu, setelah terlebih dahulu mengucapkan salam 'terima kasih' kepada Hinata.

\(^o^)/~\(^_^)/~\(0.0)/~\(=.=)/

Sasuke yang sekarang berada di halaman belakang sekolah pun sekarang sedang celingukan mencari seorang bocah dengan segitiga uingu terbalik di kedua pipinya, tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Inuzuka Kiba, sahabat dari sang 'adik'.

'Huh ! Di mana bocah itu ?' batin Sasuke kesal.

"Hahahaha... Kau hebat, Akamaru! Hahaha... . Ayo, main lagi !"

"Guk ! Guk !"

"Eh ?" Sasuke berhenti sejenak saat mendengar suara-suara tersebut. 'Bukannya itu suaranya si Inuzuka ?' batin Sasuke. Dengan segera, ia pun berlari menuju asal suara.

**Tep !**

"Eh ?"

Kiba terkejut melihat senpai di sekolahnya yang terkenal minim ekspresi dan tertutup serta merupakan 'oniichan' dari sahabatnya yang sangat over protective ini menghampirinya dengan mudahnya, malah menepuk pundaknya.

"Ehm..ada apa, ya, _Senpai_ ?" tanya Kiba bingung. Ia menggaruk tengkuknya yang sebenarnya tak gatal itu.

"Hosh…di-di..hosh..di mana Naruto ?" tanya Sasuke kepada Kiba sambil meneraturkan nafasnya yang terengah-engah karena sedari tadi berkeliling di halaman belakang sekolah yang begitu luasnya.

Kiba yang ditanya begitu singkat, padat, dan –kurang- jelas itu pun langsung menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tak gatal sama sekali itu. "Ne ? _Senpai_, mencari Naruto ?" tanyanya.

Sasuke yang bisa dalam keadaan terengah pun hanya bisa menganggukan kepala sekali, tanda mengiyakan pertanyaan Kiba.

'Hah ? Si Naruto nggak ada memberi tahu Sasuke-_senpai _ternyata, ckckck…,' batin Kiba pasrah.

"Fuh ! Jadi, di mana Naruto ?" ulang Sasuke sambil menatap Kiba dengan tatapan mengintimidasi. Kiba yang ditatap sedemikian rupa pun hanya bisa menelan ludah paksa.

**Glek !**

"A-ano...,"

"Ano-ano. Sudah katakan saja," Sasuke yang mulai tak sabaran ini pun mulai memberikan deathglare andalannya kepada sang Inuzuka bungsu.

"A...ehem. _Se-senpai_, Naruto sedang pergi ke ehm...mencari uang –" Belum sempat perkataan Kiba selesai, Sasuke langsung memotongnya. Ia mencengkram bahu Kiba dengan kuat.

"Apa ! Apa maksudmu, Inuzuka? Untuk apa ia lakukan hal itu, hah ? Di mana ia ?" teriak Sasuke geram.

Kiba yang ketakutan pun langsung menjawab perkataan Sasuke dengan cepat sambil memejamkan kedua matanya.

"Shit !"

\(^o^)/~\(^_^)/~\(0.0)/~\(=.=)/

"Ah ! Banyak banget, Ciican, haha...Nayu pasti bica beli kalung itu, hihihii...Makaci, Ciican,"

"Ya, haha...Ini karena pekerjaanmu di kedai _Jiisan_ sangat baik, Naruto, haha...,"

"Hihihihi...iya. Makaci, Ciican. Nayu pamit dulu, ya! Mau ke toko sebelah, hehehe...,"

"Iya. Hati-hati, Naruto"

"YEIY !" sorak Naruto di perjalan kembali menuju sekolahnya.

"Hahaha...akhirnya, Nayu mendapatkan kado buat _Oniican_ di hayi Palentin ini, hihihihi...," Naruto pun di sepanjang perjalan menuju sekolahnya kembali bersorak dengan senang dan sesekali tersenyum lebar melihat kado kecil yang dipegang kedua tangan mungilnya erat.

Saat di perjalanannya, mau menyebrang. Naruto tiba-tiba mendengar suara yang tak asing lagi baginya memanggilnya dengan keras dan penuh kekhawatiran.

"NARUTO !"

Dengan segera, Naruto menghadap lurus ke depan. Di sana, ia melihat Sasuke yang dengan khawatir memanggilnya dan berusaha menyebrang untuk menyusulnya di sini. Naruto yang melihat itu pun hanya bisa tersenyum senang dan dengan segera menyimpan kado untuk sang Oniichan di kantung celananya.

Namun, secara sadar atau tidak. Tiba-tiba, Naruto berlari menyebrang ke tempat Sasuke. Padahal lampu jalan masih menunjukan lampu merah bagi pejalan kaki.

Sasuke yang melihat itu pun kontan syok. Ia berusaha melarang Naruto yang hampir menjejakan kaki mungilnya ke jalan raya. Namun, tak bisa, Naruto tak mendengarnya.

**TIN ! TIN ! TIN ! **

**CKIITTT !**

\(^o^)/~\(^_^)/~\(0.0)/~\(=.=)/

**Sasuke POV**

**TIN ! TIN ! TIN !**

**CKIITTT !  
**

Aku segera menutup mataku saat ini juga. A-aku sangat takut sekali.

Apa yang terjadi pada orang yang kusayang itu ? Apa yang terjadi pada malaikat kecilku ? A-apa ? Apa ?

.

.

.

5 detik

.

.

.

.

30 detik

.

.

.

.

.

1 menit

.

.

"DASAR ANAK BODOH ! CARI MATI KAU !"

**BOWSHHHH !**

Saat mendengar suara keras itu, aku pun langsung membuka mata _onyx_-ku perlahan. Yang ku lihat pertama kali adalah keadaan seberang sana yang sangat ramai, mengerumun di satu titik tempat.

Kulihat lampu jalan yang telah menunjukan lampu hijau untuk para pejalan kaki. Aku pun langsung berlari kencang ke seberang sana. Sangat kencang.

Namun, entah kenapa terasa lambat. Jantungku terlalu berdetak kencang. Takut. Aku takut.

Aku takut kehilangan matahari kecilku.

\(^o^)/~\(^_^)/~\(0.0)/~\(=.=)/

"Naruto," panggilku pada malaikat berhargaku itu yang berada dalam dekapan seorang lelaki dewasa yang memiliki ciri-ciri yang sama dengannya.

Naruto yang mendengarku memanggilnya itu pun dengan segera membuka mata _sapphire_-nya itu.

'Hah ! Untunglah. Terima kasih, Tuhan,' batinku lega. Dengan segera, ku bantu Naruto berdiri dari dekapan orang tersebut, Naruto pun langsung memelukku saat itu.

"Terima kasih, Tuan," kataku sambil menatap lelaki tersebut. Memang, kurang sopan, tapi mau bagaimana lagi ? Aku tak bisa membungkukkan badanku karena dipeluk oleh Naruto.

Seketika saja sosok yang mirip dengan Naruto itu menegakan tubuhnya. "Sama – sama, Nak. Lain kali hati – hati, ya?" kata sosok tersebut sambil mengacak – acak rambut dari _'Dobe'_ – ku dengan senyuman lebar nan lembut, yang semakin membuatnya mirip dengan _'Dobe'_ yang berada di pelukanku.

Tiba – tiba...

"Namikaze – _sama_, apa kau tidak apa – apa ?" suara seseorang mengagetkanku dan orang – orang yang masih mengurumuni kami.

Sosok yang mirip dengan Naruto tersebut segera membalikan badannya ke asal suara orang yang memanggilnya tersebut. "Ya, tak apa – apa," sahut sosok tersebut. Seseorang berambut coklat dikucir ke tinggi di belakang dengan luka gores di hidungnya menghampiri sosok yang menyelamatkan 'malaikat' – ku ini, sepertinya ialah yang memanggil sosok tersebut dengan sebutan... 'Ah! Ti – tidak mungkin,' batinku terkejut. Aku sangat tak percaya dapat bertemu dengan sosok yang hilang dari kehidupan 'matahari' – ku ini dengan begitu cepat.

'Cih ! Tak akan kubiarkan kau mengambil 'nya' dariku,' batinku.

\(^o^)/~\(^_^)/~\(0.0)/~\(=.=)/

**Normal POV**

Di kediaman Uchiha

"_Dobe_, sebenarnya ada apa denganmu sampai mencari uang segala ? Mengapa tak langsung minta padaku, _Dobe_ ?" tanya Sasuke kepada Naruto yang berada di dekapannya. Sekarang mereka berada di kamar mereka berdua, berpelukan di atas ranjang. Dengan posisi Naruto yang menduduki Sasuke sambil memeluknya.

Naruto hanya diam. Ia menenggelamkan kepalanya di leher sang '_oniichan_'.

Sasuke yang melihat hal tersebut, hanya menghela napas dan terus mengelus rambut pirang Naruto.

"Hancul...hiks..,"

"Hah ?" Sasuke begitu kaget saat Naruto mengatakan sesuatu sambil menahan isak tangis.

"Ha - hancul...hiks..hiks...,"

"..."

"HWUUE ! Hadiah kalung buat Oniican hancul, HWUUE ! Hikss...hu..hu..,"

Sasuke yang mendengar hal itu sangat kaget. 'Ha - hadiah ? Untukku ? Ck. Dasar si bodoh ini,' batin Sasuke sambil tersenyum simpul. Dia terus saja mengelus - elus kepala Naruto.

"Hiks...hu..hu...Padahal aku membelinya dengan jeyih payah cendiyi. Ta - tapi hancul..Hiks...Padahal itu hadiah Palentin buat _Oniican_, hikss...," Naruto memeluk Sasuke dengan erat, Sasuke hanya memberi senyuman tipis kepada Naruto.

"Sudah - sudah. Ku tahu,_ Dobe._ Kau sudah berusaha," ucap Sasuke dengan senyumannya. Ia mengangkat dagu Naruto agar menatapnya. "Besok kita beli lagi, ya ? Hmm..."

**CUP !**

"Nah, itu hadiahku buatmu," kata Sasuke dengan senyuman jahil karena berhasil mencium bibir sang 'adik' lagi. Naruto yang diperlakukan begitu, hanya dapat kaget dengan muka memerah.

"H - HUH ! Ka - kayena ini hayi Palentin jadi _Oniican_ kumaapkan," Naruto memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain. Sasuke pun dibuat terkikik geli olehnya. "Hahaha...Iya - iya. _Happy Valentine_, Naruto - _chan_," Sasuke tersenyum jahil sambil mencium kening sang 'adik'.

"He - Hepi Palentin, _Oniican_,"

**FIN**

**OMAKE**

"Yang mana, _Dobe_ ?" tanya Sasuke kepada Naruto yang sedang memilah - milah sebuah kalung di tempat Naruto membeli kalung waktu itu.

"Ehmm...,"

"..."

"Ah !"

"Sudah kau temukan ?"

"Hehehe... Ini !"

Sasuke yang melihat kalung tersebut pun hanya tersenyum geli.

2 kalung yang saling berpasangan. 1 kalung dengan bentuk gembok hati kecil, dan 1 kalung lagi dengan bentuk kunci. Sungguh menawan, apalagi ternyata di dalam gembok tersebut dapat diisi oleh 2 foto kecil, dan gembok kecil tersebut hanya bisa dibuka oleh sang 'pasangan'. 'Menarik,' batin Sasuke senang.

* * *

"Kau yang pakai hati, _Dobe_ ?"

"Tentu saja, _Oniican_," jawab Naruto dengan senyumannya. "Kalo begitu...,"

Dengan pelan, Sasuke memasangkannya kepada Naruto dan mengecup sang 'adik' pelan. Naruto yang mendapat perlakuan sedemikian rupa hanya bisa menahan malu dengan muka merah. "Hahahaha...,"

**OWARI**

Hah ! Telat~ *pundung*

I - ini sekuel _Don't Cry, Dobe ! Merry Christmas ! _dan_ We Will Always Together. _*banyak banget ya ?*

Mohon maaf, masih banyak kesalahan penulisan di fict ini, maklum newbie *alesan!*.

Nah ! Ehem...di fict ini aku mengucapkan terima kasih kepada semua reviewers yang telah membaca fict - ku baik yang ini mau pun lainnya, dan para readers yang telah membaca fict - fict ku juga. Maaf, Rii gak bisa bales. Hohoho... #plakplakplak

Aku sangat bersemangat dengan semua dukungan, kritik, saran yang kalian berikan padaku, hehehe...Ku harap kalian tetap terhibur dengan karya - karya ku ini.

Yang akhir kata...

Terima kasih...dan Review, please !


End file.
